mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
Silence/File
|Edit tab}} File= Silence is an Originium researcher at Rhine Lab, LLC. She was involved in several unknown applied research projects as well as several clinical ore infection trials. She now provides battlefield treatment for Rhodes Island. Analysis Medical tests have shown the outlines of her internal organs to be indistinct due to abnormal shadows. Originium granules have been detected in her circulatory system, confirming her to be infected with Oripathy. ;Fusion Rate 6% :Patient has ore lesion located on the upper left thigh. ;Crystal Density 0.24u/L :Patient does not exhibit high Blood Crystal Density. Infection is relatively stable at this point. ;Complications :Patient's race is predisposed to heavy sleep patterns that are largely reversed from those of other species. Patient's infection has interrupted the regularity of her sleep patterns. Archives Archive 1 As a researcher, Silence is quiet and focused. She is very observant and works efficiently. She is adept at performing calculations and works like a machine that never makes errors in experimental data. Her rigorous research style has garnered much praise and created an atmosphere for her team that is focused and busy. However, Silence is not as skilled at communication and interpersonal relationships as she is at her work and is often remain silent at parties. Silence is more relaxed when off in her own world and silently observing the people around her. However, Silence is not completely introverted. She is capable in one-on-one conversations, especially when working with her subordinates. She is very patient and good at listening, and her subordinates never hesitate to talk with Silence if they run into any obstacles during their research. Silence is very willing to share her knowledge and point others in the right direction. Due to the her vast amount of time spent in a laboratory, very few individuals know the helpful caring side of Silence apart from her subordinates and closely related subjects. Archive 2 The valuable intelligence we have concerning Silence all comes from her contributions to the medical and life science fields. As a result, every piece of intelligence about her explores the company she used to work for - Rhine Lab. The specific time and duration of her tenure at Rhine Lab is unpublished. The current most valid data comes from Silence's own writings about her experiences as well as other aspects of her life. According to her memories, her relationship with Rhine Lab and Originium began during her days as a student, when she accompanied her mentor to Rhine Lab. At that time, Rhine Lab was holding a scientific exhibition to show off the results of its research from its tour of Columbia. The new medical equipment she saw optimized Originium transmission efficiency based upon new results obtained from life analysis, making possible a whole new generation of dazzling treatment possibilities. After completing her studies, Silence's wish came true and she was allowed to join Rhine Lab to work. She had an extraordinary talent in the Originium Arts field, and soon god the opportunity to participate in several experimental projects related to important Originium technology and clinical treatment. However, even though her career was going well and the upper levels of the company recognized her achievements, Silence never forgot her original dream - to join the Originium Technology and Life Science Applications project. "I never thought the opportunity would come so soon." Looking back on this time, Silence let slip a sly smile. Archive 3 The medical drone designed by Silence and produced by the Rhodes Island Base Construction Department fully reflects Silence's philosophy as a doctor. The drone was designed to be unpretentious (as well as highly affordable). It was not fitted with a weapon, instead its only designated function was to provide timely treatment for Operators on the battlefield. Medicine that has undergone several rounds of testing by the Rhodes Island Pharmaceutical Team can be assembled into the drone's kits in a variety of ways. The drone can use aerosolized medicine, it can spray medicine, it can deliver medicine, and it can simulate a medic's treatment wand. It can switch between these modes depending on the needs of the terrain and the environment, and the specific situation of the Operator in need of healing. However, this medical drone is still in its experimental stages. Because it needs to be lightweight and convenient, it needs to be a kind of throwaway and relatively fragile low-value target. Additionally, in areas with strong signal interference and complex terrain, its efficiency will be affected to a certain degree. Even so, it still provides Rhodes Island Operators with quality treatment. Better still, this is just the first gift that Silence has brought to Rhodes Island. Archive 4 Record "Let's continue on the last topic. Last time we talked about Rhine Lab's tech exhibition." "Yes, you said that exhibition made a large impact on you." "That's right. With regard to life, that exhibition gave me a whole bunch of new..." "Insights?" "Questions." "...I don't understand." "I wanted to know how life is born. Why life is born on this land." "Indeed, scholars have yet to produce a unified theory on this matter. But...what does this have to do with Originium?" "Why has Originium infected the human life on this continent?" "...I'm not sure." "I'm not sure, either. That's why I couldn't wait to join Rhine Lab." "Go on." "I thought about it afterward, and the one that shocked me the most was one of Rhine Lab's business exhibitions. After joining Rhine Lab, I realized that their best...rather, their most subversive product is still locked deep within the lab, written upon a proposal form. They still can't bring it out yet, not for the people, not for the existing state order, and not for this land. Perhaps it's still too soon. Yes, it's still too soon. But...once the right person comes along, a person with these ideals...or, should I say, these ambitions..." "Do you mean...?" "...... Heh heh....... All right. You already know too much." |-| Evaluation= Category:Silence Category:Character files